Many methods exist for the formation in or on a substrate of a semi-conductor junction, as for example of the p-n-type, for use in a variety of industrial applications such as those involving electrically conductive or semi-conductor devices, and in some particular examples, in the manufacture of photovoltaic or solar cells. A number of these methods have typically been performed in batch diffuse furnaces at high temperatures. Often however, such conventional high temperature processes can negatively affect the characteristics of the substrate, particularly if of a silicon substrate or base, and/or may simply involve a long dedicated time period within the overall process. When the substrate is a silicon (Si) wafer, such high temperatures may degrade the Si wafer.
In some conventional processes, a batch diffuse furnace process has typically been used, which is a high temperature (800-900° C.) process involving introduction of a phosphoryl chloride (commonly called phosphorus oxychloride), POCl3, gas into the furnace in which a number of silicon wafers are disposed. Such wafers may typically have been previously doped with boron to create a p-type substrate, and during the diffuse furnace process, phosphorus from the POCl3 diffuses into the wafer to form an n-type layer of the substrate wafer adjacent a p-type portion of substrate wafer, the p-type portion being the remainder of the wafer having the boron disposed therein, and not having been penetrated by the phosphorus atoms. In the semiconductor and photovoltaics industries, POCl3 is used as a substantially safe liquid or gas phosphorus source for diffusion processes. The phosphorus acts as a dopant used to create N-type layers on a silicon wafer. Then, after removal from such a furnace of the wafers with junctions formed therein, a thin film silicon nitride (SiNx) layer may be added as a passivation and/or anti-reflection layer on the wafer.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.